


sugar, spice, and everything nice

by youknowmyname



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Established Relationship, Hanukkah, Holidays, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youknowmyname/pseuds/youknowmyname
Summary: David is stress baking his mémé's cookie recipe before his parents arrive while a half-awake Joe stumbles to the rescue for chocolate and attention.
Relationships: Joseph Liebgott/David Kenyon Webster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	sugar, spice, and everything nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anthrobrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthrobrat/gifts).



> for the hbo war secret santa!! 
> 
> happy holidays everyone! for a bonus, listen to "glittery" by kacey musgraves while you read this, it should vibe

The first thing Joe notices in his half-awake state is the strong smell of sugar and chocolate. As he walked down the hallway of shoes and boxes, the kitchen light shined in the dark and small flat. The grandfather clock with colored fairy lights (passed from the Webster family and poorly decorated by David) read ten o’clock in the morning. Time didn’t seem real. It was Christmas day. 

Joe followed the aroma of chocolate and light. Stumbling into the kitchen, his brown orbs lit up like a menorah. He was greeted by the sight of bowls, a plethora of unwrapped Hershey bars, chocolate sprinkled on the cabinets, and Webster. Webster held a bowl in the corner of his arm, using a spoon to stir it. He wore an oversized Harvard sweatshirt with chocolate on his clothes and hair. He stuck his tongue as he was hyper-focused on mixing. Joe noticed David in all of his glory and smirked, quirking at his thin eyebrow. His eyes then proceeded to catch the Hershey Bars that had his name spread all over them. 

“Oh! Hershey Bars!” Joe announced as he walked over. David looked up from his cooking state and saw his boyfriend look at him, winking as he looked down at the bars of chocolate in a bowl. 

Licking his lips, lanky hands reached to grab a bar before Webster used his trusty wooden spoon to smack it away lightly. “Don’t even think about it.” Webster retorted as Lieb rubbed the spot where Webster hit him. “I’ve been in the kitchen since eight slaving away while You’ve been with your butt in the area, drooling.” 

Earlier, Joe had whined and held David back as he attempted to get out of bed. David cat’s, Lovecraft and Wilde, also clawed at David to stay in bed. David refused to listen and grabbed his sweater, heading down to the kitchen. His parents were driving down from Greenwich to meet Lieb and have Christmas dinner. David promised him, and his boyfriend would make his Mémé’s beloved chocolate cookies, which ended up being David slaving in the kitchen as Joe stayed back with the cats. 

Joe let out a dry chuckle as he walked over the counter, admiring the chocolate splats on David’s face. David’s beautiful sky blue eyes were focused on stirring the batch of cookies. Joe waltzed over as he leaned onto David’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around David’s waist as he begged for attention. David huffed in annoyance as he looked down, furrowing his thick eyebrows. 

“Joe, as much as I love your hugs, can you please let go?” David asked as he squirmed out of Joe’s hold, but Joe loudly groaned as he buried his head into David’s soft shoulder. Joe loved David’s warmth and the pleasant and robust scent of expensive cologne. Being barely half awake, Joe didn’t listen and squeezed even tighter. 

“You’re so damn uptight...” Joe grumbled into his shoulder. He lifted his head so his chocolate orbs could be David’s sky blue one’s, his nose nuzzled into his shoulder. “Liebling, I’m cold. You're hot-literally and physically. It only makes sense for me to hold you. Plus, you smell nice.” Joe took an inhale of his sweater and exhaled. “You smell like the inside of a Nordstrom’s.” 

Webster’s cheeks grew a little. He was wearing a _Jo Malone_ cologne that Lieb had gotten him for Christmas last year. The wood sage and sea salt reminded him of the memories of Nantucket with his boarding school friends, driving their yacht into the sea as David counted every fish and shark he saw. He was hoping to bring Joe in the summer. “And you’re god damn annoying.” Webster used his hand that wasn’t covered in chocolate to move Joe’s thick, luscious hair out his face, running his fingers through his hair to see his face. 

The two sat in silence as David hummed along to the _Kacey Musgraves_ record playing in the background, Joe holding his waist as he watched David shape the cookies into trees, stars, and snowmen. Joe began to come fidgety and impatient like a child, using his hands to shape the cookies sloppily. He slowly woke up and helped David shape the cookies and set the oven. Sure he wasn’t Catholic, but that didn’t mean that Joe couldn’t enjoy Christmas. David had celebrated Hanukkah with him last week, so it was only fair that Joe celebrated with David and his traditions. He enjoyed observing David roll the dough out and shape the cookies, occasionally slapping Joe’s praying hands away from the chocolate and raw dough. 

David and Joe put the cookies in the oven as David let out a sigh of relief, running a hand through his thick curls. Joe had sneaked his finger into a large bowl of chocolate, admiring David’s every move, the way his lips hung agape and small curls would fall on his forehead to be moved away. David had given in to the temptation and began to lick some of the remaining chocolate with Joe. 

“Shit, your mémé’s recipe ain’t bad,” Joe commented. “If she likes Hershey bars, then I know we’ll get along just fine.”

David looked over at Joe, his eyes shining as he looked at the cookies growing in the oven. A smile spread on his face, seeing the chocolate on the corner of his lips. Using the tip of his thumb, David gently grabbed Joe’s chin, turning his thin face towards him as he wiped the chocolate from the corner of his mouth. 

Joe remained speechless and didn’t protest against this, leaning into David’s hold. He craved two things; attention and chocolate, which he had received from his very doting boyfriend, David. 

“Sorry, it was bothering me.” David smiled, his fingers careening against Liebgott’s thin jaw. 

Joe didn’t even respond and snaked a hand on the back of his waist and hair, pulling him into a kiss. David was taken aback but followed along and deepened into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Joe’s neck. Joe tried to use his tongue, but David refused. David’s lips tasted sweeter than they usually were, a tint of chocolate on the side. David’s lips were full of sugar, spice, and everything nice.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> a comment/kudos would be appreciated please. i hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
